O meu Inferno!
by Morgana Bauer
Summary: Draco Malfoy vive um inferno, mas algo lhe dá forças para o suportar. O que será?
1. Chapter 1

Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. As personagens pertencem como todos sabemos a J.K. , apenas o Morgan e o Michael são da minha autoria. Esta é uma história slash, com conteúdo explícito, se tens problemas com isso aconsellho-te a não leres. Esta é também uma fic angst, por isso os momentos românticos são praticamente nulos. Quando a lerem, não levem em consideração o epílogo do sétimo livro. Bem, espero que gostem!

* * *

O meu Inferno!

A casa estava silenciosa, muito silenciosa! Essa foi a primeira coisa que Draco pensou quando abriu a porta da entrada. Morgan não devia estar em casa e o recém-chegado agradeceu por isso. Encaminhou-se para o quarto, tudo o que queria era tomar um banho e enfiar-se na cama.

Ainda não tinha chegado ao cómodo quando ouviu a porta bater. Ao olhar para quem tinha entrado sentiu o seu coração falhar uma batida: era Morgan. Este era alto e corpulento e olhando para a sua cara Draco podia garantir que ele estava completamente bêbedo.

-Morgan! – A voz de Draco tremeu um pouco ao dizer o nome do homem com quem partilhava a casa. Este encarou o loiro com os seus olhos pretos desfocados e sorriu. Um sorriso lascivo que não prenunciava nada de bom, um sorriso que Draco aprendera a temer. Morgan era mais alto que ele, mais alto e mais forte e a bebida apenas acentuava essa força e o seu temperamento já de si violento.

Quando o mais alto começou a caminhar na sua direcção, Draco começou a recuar até bater com as costas na parede. O seu coração acelerou-se: sabia o que viria a seguir. Desejou poder lutar, ter forças para se defender, mas não tinha! A sua varinha havia-lhe sido confiscada aquando da sua condenação e o stress ao qual estava sujeito toldava-lhe o pensamento. "Estou encurralado!" era verdade: ele estava encurralado e indefeso.

Morgan passou a mão pelo rosto do loiro. Este tentou esquivar-se, mas um murro certeiro no lado esquerdo da face atirou-o ao chão. Foi violentamente agarrado pelos cabelos e forçado a levantar-se. Tentou debater-se mas era inútil e ele sabia-o bem. Sabia pois não era a primeira vez que aquela situação ocorria.

Morgan cambaleou levemente enquanto arrastava um Draco aterrorizado até à cozinha. Ao entrar nela empurrou-o de tal forma que este acabou por se desequilibrar e caiu batendo com a cabeça num dos pés da mesa. Isso apenas fez com que Morgan risse. Este caminhou até a um armário e tirou uma garrafa de vodka. Levou-a à boca e deu um trago enorme, voltando de seguida a sua atenção para o loiro caído.

Pegou-o pelo colarinho e levantou-o encostando-o à mesa. E depois beijou-o. Foi um beijo selvagem, bruto, um beijo desprovido de carinho e afecto. Utilizando a língua forçou Draco a abrir a boca e começou a explorá-la. Ao sentir o hálito do outro Draco sentiu-se nauseado. A outra boca tinha gosto de bebida mas não só: tinha um gosto repugnante.

As mãos de Morgan começaram a mover-se. A pressa para despir o outro era tanta que se limitou a rebentar os botões da camisa do outro para tirá-la mais facilmente. De seguida dirigiu-se às calças. Draco voltou a tentar debater-se mas isso foi um erro: Morgan agarrou-o pelos cabelos e segurou-o pelo maxilar forçando-o assim a encará-lo. Voltou a sorrir e disse num tom sério:

-Draco, Draco, Draco... pensei que ao fim de tanto tempo tivesses aprendido a lição, mas parece que não. Achas que podes fazer-me frente? não! tu não podes! Não podes nem vais fazê-lo. Nem sequer tens uma varinha, e mesmo que tivesses, eu continuo a ser mais forte que tu! Agora, tu vais parar de tentar debater-te! Não estou com paciência para joguinhos hoje. Ambos sabemos que mesmo que te debatas vais perder.

Por fim Morgan largou o cabelo do loiro. Voltou a dirigir as mãos às calças deste e desta vez não encontrou resistência. Sorriu. Com um único gesto tirou-lhe toda a roupa deixando-o totalmente exposto.

Puxou-o de encontro a si e voltou-o de costas. Agarrou-o pela cintura e sentiu-o tremer ligeiramente. Passou-lhe a língua pela parte detrás do pescoço e pôde ver como ele cerrava os punhos. Isso divertiu-o. Fê-lo inclinar-se sobre a mesa: Draco estava dominado e Morgan sabia-o.

Aproximando-se da orelha do mais pequeno, o moreno disse:

-Nem um som, Draco! Nem um som! Se te atreveres a desobedecer-me talvez o Michael tenha um pequeno... acidente!

Draco sentiu o seu coração apertar-se. Michael! Não podia deixar que nada acontecesse com o seu filho! Mordeu o interior das bochechas e fechou os olhos com força quando o outro investiu contra ele e o penetrou violentamente.

Uma sensação de náusea apoderou-se dele mas cerrou a boca com toda a força enquanto Morgan saía de dentro dele e depois voltava a entrar uma e outra vez. Nem uma palavra saiu dos seus lábios, nem um gemido. O tempo pareceu prolongar-se e Morgan parecia não se cansar. Ao fim de um tempo que para Draco pareceu infinito o outro acabou por gozar. Saiu por fim de dentro do loiro e após vestir-se deixou a divisão.

Draco deixou-se cair no chão. Apenas quando ouviu a porta da rua bater se permitiu a chorar. Chorou por tudo: por aquilo que já tinha passado e por aquilo que sabia que ainda teria de passar. Tinha 22 anos e toda uma vida pela frente. Uma vida que se apresentava negra.

Depois do final da guerra ele fora julgado. Graças ao seu contributo como espião pela Ordem ele não havia sido condenado a Azkaban, mas tinham-lhe retirado a sua varinha. Todos os bens da sua família haviam sido confiscados pelo Ministério e isso forçou-o a ir trabalhar para a Londres aí que descobrira que estava grávido. Grávido!, ele nem sabia que bruxos homens poderiam engravidar! Michael era fruto de uma noite que nunca deveria ter acontecido embora o loiro amasse o pai do seu filho. Pouco tempo depois conhecera Morgan. Este, no inicio ajudara-o, mas após o nascimento havia-se tornado frio e violento, mostrara por fim a sua verdadeira face, pensou Draco com amargura.

Draco soluçou e abanou a cabeça. Não, não queria lembrar-se de todas as humilhações que passara, de tudo aquilo que Morgan o havia feito sofrer. Lembrou-se da ameaça do outro ao seu filho. Não! Ele não tinha nada, não tinha a possibilidade de fugir, mas no seu filho Morgan não tocaria. Era por Michael que Draco ainda estava vivo! A ideia de por fim ao seu tormento já lhe ocorrera por mais de uma vez mas ia buscar ao seu filho a força para continuar, para poder enfrentar dia após dia a sua sina.

Quanto tempo permaneceu ali no chão, num estado semi-catatónico, Draco nunca soube. Por fim acabou por levantar-se e tomou um banho. Queria retirar de si qualquer marca do que acontecera, livrar-se de toda a sujidade tanto exterior quanto interior. Sim! Ele sentia-se sujo, sentia-se fraco.

Deitou-se na cama enrolado sobre si próprio. O seu sono foi repleto de pesadelos, mas isso ocorria com muita frequência.

O despertador acordou-o cedo na manhã seguinte. Não sentiu a presença de Morgan na cama e agradeceu a Merlin por isso. Tratou da sua higiene matinal e começou a fazer o pequeno-almoço. Michael tinha ido dormir a casa de um colega da escola mas devia estar prestes a chegar.

Algum tempo depois ouviu alguém bater à porta. Uma senhora de meia-idade vinha acompanhar Michael a casa. Draco despediu-se dela e depois olhou para o seu filho. Este tinha 5 anos e era um rapazinho muito inteligente para a sua idade. Tinha o cabelo loiro platinado como o de Draco no entanto os olhos... os olhos eram verde-esmeralda. Doces e compreensivos como os da única pessoa que Draco realmente amara. Como os de Harry.

Uma noite! Haviam passado apenas uma noite juntos. Quando descobrira da gravidez Draco ainda pensara em contar a Harry mas depois desistira. Este estava prestes a casar com Ginny Weasley, alguém que era muito mais apropriado para ele. Deu o pequeno-almoço ao filho e esperou com ele pela camioneta que o levaria à escola.

Depois sentou-se no sofá. Permaneceu aí até ouvir a porta bater anunciando a chegada de morgan. Não protestou quando este se inclinou sobre ele para um beijo forçado. Não se debateu quando foi levado para o quarto e também não gritou quando foi brutalmente abusado. Porque Morgan ameaçara Michael e Draco não podia perder Michael. Não podia perder a única coisa que o ligava ao grande amos da sua vida.

Não podia perder a única coisa que o ligava a Harry Potter.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

Para ser sincera, a ideia base para esta fic à muito que estava guardada na minha mente mas nunca tinha tido coragem para passar para o papel. O Draco, embora possa parecer o contrário, é uma das minhas personagens favoritas e custa-me um pouco deixá-lo nesta situação, por isso, se leste e achas que o Draco merece uma chance de ser feliz deixa um review, eu e o Draco agradecíamos. ;)

Comentar não custa, basta apenas clicar no botãozinho aqui em baixo. Um gesto simples que deixa uma autora muito feliz. Escreve a dizer se gostaste ou detestaste e diz aquilo que no teu entender posso melhorar, só assim eu conseguirei melhorar e evoluir como ficwriter.

Bem, é tudo!

Beijos

_Morgana Bauer_


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso

Peço desculpa se quebrei as expectativas de alguém que julgava que isto era um novo capítulo. O motivo que me leva a escrever este aviso é bastante simples: a continuação de "O Meu Inferno".

Desde que eu mostrei pela primeira vez esta história, à minha irmã e à minha beta, elas têm-me pedido que escreva uma continuação. Alguns leitores também me pediram o mesmo. Agora, ao fim de tanto tempo, decidi que estava na altura de lhes fazer a vontade.

Esta fic, que originalmente era para ser uma oneshot, vai crescer!

Neste momento a minha vida está um pouco complicada em termos de horário, mas prometo que me vou esforçar para conseguir levar em frente não só este projecto, como também outros que ainda estão na minha mente.

Embora possa levar algum tempo (eu espero que não muito!), posso prometer que não vou abandonar nem esta fic, nem nenhuma das outras que estou a escrever!

_O Meu Inferno_ vai passar a chamar-se _Redemption _e dentro em breve (caso continuem a acompanhar a história…) vão perceber porquê!

Por agora é tudo mas, já sabem: digam aquilo que acham a respeito de continuar esta fic! Podem deixar ideias, eu agradeço e considerarei todas com o maior carinho.

Beijos a todos e… obrigada pela paciência (isto se ainda estiverem a ler!)

_Morgana Bauer_


End file.
